


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by Fannibalistic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Takes place shortly after the end of TROS.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stormpilot fic! 
> 
> As a lot of people do I have my own mixed feelings about TROS and after I saw it and was mulling everything over, this scene formed in my mind nearly complete.  
> I pictured it as a bit of a mashup of the pivotal scenes in Return of the Jedi with Han and Leia talking out in the forest on Endor while the Ewoks party like it's their birthday in the background. ("He's my brother"), and Luke and Leia talking in the dark out on a bridge where the Ewoks live (Luke, what's wrong?" "Stuff. Oh btw you're my sister").
> 
> Sooo... yeah...lol, I'll stop talking now.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Where’s Finn?”

In all the celebrating, the dancing and drinking, the toasting and remembering the fallen, Finn seemed to have disappeared into thin air. 

Poe checked inside the base, made his way in and out of the crowd outside but he was nowhere to be found. Only when he walked a few feet into the forest did he eventually find him, sitting on a small log bench and gazing up at the stars. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Finn smiled instinctively like he always seemed to do when he saw Poe, but the pilot could see there was something wrong. 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on or do I need to get Rey to do some Jedi thing and read your mind for me?” Poe asked, sitting down beside him, 

Finn smiled a little more but it was still tinged with the same melancholy and then fell from his face completely. “We won the battle. And the war. But that’s the thing. _The fight_ , that’s all I’ve ever known. The Order, The Resistance. Either way, I was fighting for something.” Finn sighed, long and low, like the air he was exhaling had been sitting heavy on his chest. “Without that…who am I?”

Poe laid a hand on Finn’s arm, palm on his wrist, fingers lying gently on the back of his hand. 

“You’re Finn,” he said looking into his eyes. “And you’re a good man.” 

Finn started to move and for a second Poe thought he was pulling away but he brought his hand down instead, slipping it into Poe’s and holding tight. 

When he looked up, his eyes were shining. “You’re ok too, I guess.”

Poe chuckled softly. “Thanks for the endorsement, I’ll put it on my resume.”

“Last I checked you’re still a general. Or does Zorii want to get the old gang back together?”

His smile was teasing now but there was something in his voice, something maybe only Poe could hear. Like a glimmer of fear. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Poe squeezed his hand, looking into his eyes, searching for a sign of what he was feeling. “And I hope you’re not either. You’re a general now too remember? We have a whole galaxy to rebuild, planets and communities to help heal. We need to be leaders and I can’t lead without you.”

“You can.”

“ _But I don’t want to._ ” 

Poe almost laughed when he looked surprised. He took Finn’s face gently in his free hand. “All this time, ever since you rescued me and we took off together, did you really think I wanted to do any of this without you?” 

Finn didn’t answer but the gap between them was so small now that their mouths nearly brushed against each other. The sounds of laughter, music and fireworks were a distant symphony and suddenly there was no gap. No space between them. Just the warmth of lips that had waited too long to meet, and the comforting weight of Poe’s hand grounding Finn in the present and reminding him what the future could be. 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Sometime later when they returned to the party hand in hand, Rey grinned when she saw them, taking them both by their spare arms and leading them back into the celebration. 

In the distance behind them, Wrobie rested her head on Larma’s shoulder, gesturing in their direction with the glass in her hand.

“Bloody finally.” 

Larma chuckled softly. “Took them long enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find the unexpected sequel here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589148


End file.
